


Teneo

by IceBlueRose



Series: Everto Venator [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, Adam decided, was hell. He’d always assumed that there had to be something to the stereotype of fire and all that but never had he considered that just existing, just being, would be hell. He took a deep breath, staring at his surroundings and wanting more than ever to pound on the walls of his prison, screaming for someone to help him.</p><p>He’d already learned that that was pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teneo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Through Born Under A Bad Sign

This, Adam decided, was hell. He’d always assumed that there had to be something to the stereotype of fire and all that but never had he considered that just existing, just being, would be hell. He took a deep breath, staring at his surroundings and wanting more than ever to pound on the walls of his prison, screaming for someone to help him.

He’d already learned that that was pointless.

 _Cheer up, Princess, this is going to be great. Why, I bet people are going to say it’s like you’re a whole new person. Like a person possessed even._

It echoed in his mind and Adam wished desperately to be able to punch the voice in its face – if it even had one, that is.

Silently, he made a note to apologize to Brad for calling him a smug bitch. Brad had nothing on whoever this was.

He watched as his body leaned forward, staring in the mirror and fought the urge to recoil when his eyes suddenly turned black.

 _Oh, I guess that was rude of me, taking over your body without even giving you my name, wasn’t it?_ Adam could practically hear the smile, if that was even possible. _You can call me Meg._

 

~*~*~

 

Kris frowned as he stared at Adam. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Adam looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Rather than answer right away, Kris shrugged. He thought about it for a few moments, tilting his head to the side, frown still there. “I don’t know. You just seem different.”

A look of amusement flashed through Adam’s eyes before he shook his head. “I have no idea why,” was the only response. Kris rolled his eyes. Of course, Adam would say that. He’s got the same look he had when he convinced Kris that sex in the dressing room would be ‘the absolute best idea ever, Kris, seriously.’

At that thought, Kris narrowed his eyes. “I’m not having sex with you in the bathroom,” he said, making sure to keep his voice low.

A look of panic seemed to move over Adam’s face before he blinked and his eyes lit up. “Well, now, there’s something I hadn’t thought of.” He looked Kris up and down. “I’m thinking of it now though.”

“A world of no.”

“Bet I could talk you into it.”

Kris knew himself well enough that he knew Adam was probably right. Given enough time, Adam would probably be able to convince him that sex in a public restroom in a small diner, at breakfast, is a genius idea.

But he’s definitely not giving in on this one.

“No,” he repeated. “Absolutely not happening.”

Adam sighed. “Fine. I guess I’ll just have to work on winning that one later.” He leaned back and grinned slightly at Kris. “I bet you’ll never guess what I’ve got in store for you.”

Kris smiled slightly and shook his head. “As long as you don’t leave me tied up with no way out of the restraints, I think we’ll be okay.”

“It could happen, you never know.” Adam smirked. “It’s only morning after all.”

Laughing a bit, Kris leaned forward. “Careful. Maybe I’ll be the one that surprises you.”

“I’ll definitely look forward to it.”

 

~*~*~

 

Adam fought the urge to scream again as the images of what the demon wanted to do to Kris flooded his mind.

He shook his head, closing his eyes.

 _Relax, cupcake, I’ll make it so good for him, he’ll beg. That’s quite a pretty boy you’ve got there._

Adam had never been big on prayer but at the moment, he prayed with everything he was that Kris would be careful.

 _Keep praying, let me know if it does you any good._

Gritting his teeth, Adam simply prayed harder.

 

~*~*~

 

It’d been over a week and while Adam hadn’t been able to break through since the one time he’d managed it at the thought of this thing, this demon, Meg, in his body having sex with Kris the other day, he had still managed to keep awake, not that it did him any good since he couldn’t do anything and watching everything was like torture.

Still, for once, he was glad that his and Kris’s schedule didn’t allow for them to be home very many nights. His eyes narrowed as he watched his own hand slide over Kris’s shoulder to his neck.

Kris tilted his head back, smiling. “Guess what?”

Adam shook his head as Meg raised his eyebrow. “What, baby?”

Rather than answer, Kris frowned, eyebrows drawing together and Adam silently cheered. He didn’t call Kris baby. He never had. The one time someone had asked if he did, he’d laughed. He’d called Kris babe and Kris had gotten used to that so Adam could only hope that this would get him wondering.

Of course, Kris didn’t know about demons so how could he wonder if Adam had been possessed?

Kris shook his head. “Nothing. Just...are you sure you’re okay?”

The demon smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure.” Meg slid Adam’s hand around, down to Kris’s chest and then paused. Adam couldn’t help but get curious at the momentary pain that flashed through the demon. “Where did you get that?” Meg demanded. Adam stared down at the small crucifix hanging around Kris’s neck and smiled.

Kris looked down. “It was a gift,” he said. “Why?”

The demon shook Adam’s head and smiled. “Was just wondering,” it said though Adam noticed that it moved his hand away from the necklace. “You were going to tell me something?”

After a few moments, Kris smiled again. “I managed to rearrange my schedule so I’m all yours tonight.”

Adam felt as though Kris had shoved a fist in his chest and he shook his head, shouting out at Kris about staying away from him.

 _Looks like someone just had all their pretty little hopes crushed_ , Meg taunted. Adam clenched his jaw and turned in a circle, studying the prison that had been built in his mind, searching for some weakness.

There was none.

Meg smiled down at Kris, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “There’s nothing I’d like more.”

“Only,” Kris said, pulling back slightly. “I’d like you to come to my place. I’ve got something for you.”

“Yeah?” The demon grinned. “What is it?”

Kris smiled brightly and Adam felt sick at the thought that Kris believed he was smiling up at Adam. “It’s a surprise.”

Adam had to swallow back the urge to get sick when Meg smiled slowly and laughed. “I’ve got one for you too.”

 

~*~*~

 

Adam fought Meg with every step that took them closer to Kris’s door. He knew it probably wouldn’t do any good and, judging by the way Meg laughed off every attempt, she knew it too, but he had to try.

 _Give it up, Princess. You’re not taking control of this._

“Like hell,” he muttered.

 _Bet it’s not your style but if you insist, I’ll find a way to get you there._

He didn’t have time to respond as Meg opened Kris’s front door. “Kris?” It was still a jolt to hear his voice saying things he didn’t want it to. His stomach twisted as Kris walked in from the other room, shirt only partially buttoned.

“Hey,” he said, walking up and stretching up to press his mouth against Adam’s.

Adam fought harder when he felt Meg wrap his arms around Kris and he shouted in frustration when nothing happened.

“Hey, yourself.” Meg smiled and ran his hands up Kris’s back. “So, what’s my surprise?”

Kris laughed. “Christ, Adam, you’re impatient.” He blinked and frowned. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Meg asked, though Adam knew that it must have been his eyes. He’d noticed the difference that came over Meg when someone said anything along the lines of Christ or God, almost as if she were more aware of things, like she couldn’t resist reacting.

Kris stared up at him and then shook his head, his smile coming back. “Nothing. I’m just seeing things.” He motioned to the other room and bit his lip. “It’s not something we’ve tried before, though, not like this anyway.”

“Oh?” Meg began to walk in that direction. “Like what?”

When they had reached the doorway, Kris nodded at a chair he’d pulled further into the room from where it’d been before. “I want to tie you up.” Kris’s cheeks turned slightly pink and under any other circumstances, Adam would have found that incredibly funny and cute. “I want to tie you up,” he repeated, turning to stand in front of Adam. “Then I want to straddle you and ride you and when we’re done, I want to go to the bedroom and let you tie me up.”

Adam felt Meg’s satisfaction over Kris’s words and he closed his eyes, denying it with everything he had.

 _You certainly have good taste in men, Princess. He tastes good_ , Meg told him as she yanked Kris to his body and used his hands to tilt Kris’s head back before trailing Adam’s tongue up Kris’s neck and then kissing him. _You know, maybe I won’t kill him after all. It’ll be so much more fun to watch you squirm while I play with your boy. Not to mention the attention that a sudden death would draw._

“Adam,” Kris groaned, shifting his hips. “Chair.”

“Bossy, aren’t you?”

“I am tonight.” Kris grinned and Adam concentrated on not completely losing it while Meg walked his body backwards over the hardwood floor and sat in the chair.

“It’s all you, Kris.” Meg smiled and settled back in the chair.

Kris’s eyes darkened. “Hands behind the chair.” He picked up a length of rope from the side table and waited.

Adam grimaced as he felt his arms move back and then watched as Kris walked towards him and then around him. He took pleasure in calling Meg every name he could think of as he felt the rope wind around his wrist and he pushed at the walls of his prison as Kris tied the knots.

 _Relax. I’ll take real good care of him._

That, Adam acknowledged, was exactly what he was afraid of. He swallowed when Kris walked around and straddled him, leaning closer.

“There’s just one last thing,” Kris said softly.

“What’s that?” Meg asked, tilting Adam’s head forward.

The corner of Kris’s mouth lifted in a half smile as he stared into Adam’s eyes. “ _Cristo_.” He raised an eyebrow. “Got you, demon.”

Adam couldn’t fight the surprise he felt as Meg jerked back and Kris moved off of Adam’s lap, walking backwards until he was no longer standing on the throw rug Adam had insisted he buy. Meg snarled and yanked at the ropes, swearing when they didn’t give. Adam knew what it felt like when Meg used her powers and he sucked in a breath when he felt her try, sighing in relief when nothing happened.

Kris grinned and picked up the rug slightly, revealing something that had been painted on the floor and Adam listened to Meg swear as she saw it and then looked up to see another one painted on the ceiling.

“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ ,” an unfamiliar voice said and Adam’s eyes widened when two tall men stepped out of the shadows, one holding a beat up looking journal and the other holding holy water. The one with the holy water suddenly jerked the bottle forward, splashing it over Adam and he hissed at the feel.

“You,” Meg shouted. “You bastards, you think this is it? Not after what you did to me last time.”

The man speaking paused and looked up. “Last time?”

Adam felt his lips twist as Meg glared at the man. “Long time, no see, Sammy.”

“Meg,” the other man growled.

“How’s the shoulder, Dean?”

“It’s just fine,” Dean said, smirking. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got something I need to be doing.” He shook the bottle of holy water and then flung more at Adam. “Sam?”

“ _Satanic potestas..._ ” Sam said, picking up where he’d left off. Adam lost track of what he was saying as he fought not to scream in pain from the holy water and the pain of Meg being ripped from his body even as she fought to stay. Finally, his head snapped back and he felt like he was choking on the thick black smoke that he remembered seeing over a week ago.

Suddenly, he was able to suck in clean air and he gasped as he slumped back in the chair, watching the way the black smoke seemed to just disappear once it hit the design on the ceiling.

“Adam,” Kris said, moving forward. “Adam, are you hurt?”

Adam swallowed and stared at the ceiling for another minute before he forced himself to move and he looked at Kris. “No,” he said. “But I’d really like to be untied.”

Kris nodded and moved to the back of the chair, quickly untying the knots that he’d done. Once he’d done that, he pressed a light kiss to Adam’s wrists, rubbing his thumb along Adam’s tattoo before he let go and stood up.

He waited until Adam had stood and walked over to where the other two were standing to speak, moving to drop the rope on the table. “Thanks, guys.”

Sam smiled. “Anytime, Kris.”

“Yeah,” Dean added. “Hey, and thanks for the books. Sam was looking for copies of those.”

“Welcome.” Kris smiled. He motioned towards Adam. “Sam, Dean, this is Adam Lambert, my boyfriend. Adam, this is Sam and Dean Winchester, two of my oldest friends.”

Dean looked over at Adam and raised an eyebrow. “Sorry about the burning you with holy water thing.” Judging by the look Sam gave Dean, Adam could only assume he didn’t apologize that often.

“Believe me when I say that hearing her scream was worth it,” Adam said. Dean nodded in understanding before turning back to Kris.

“We’re probably going to be leaving in the morning but we’ll stop by before we go, make sure we didn’t miss anything and see what we can find out about Meg being here.”

Kris nodded. “Okay.” He glanced at Sam. “I’ll see you guys then.”

Sam nodded back and then looked at Adam. “If either of you need anything, give us a call.”

Kris hummed the Ghostbusters theme and Dean scowled at him.

“Shut up, Kris.” He shoved Kris’s shoulder. “You were always a pain in the ass.”

“Miss you too, Dean.”

Dean’s lips twitched as he turned and began to walk out the door, glancing at Adam one more time before he left the room.

“You always knew how to push his buttons,” Sam laughed.

“I learned from the best.”

Grinning, Sam pulled Kris in for a quick hug. “See you, Kris.” He put a hand on Adam’s shoulder as he passed. “Adam, sorry we had to meet like this.”

“Likewise,” was all Adam could manage as Sam followed Dean out the door. He listened to the roar of an engine a few minutes later before he turned to look at Kris. “So, I’d like nothing more than to pretend that didn’t happen but I don’t think that’s going to work.”

Kris shook his head, regret on his face. “No, it won’t.” He let out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck. “I never wanted you exposed to this kind of stuff,” he said, voice low, as he turned to look out the window. “Once you know, you lose something, an innocence you didn’t even know you had and I never wanted that for you.”

Adam couldn’t really be mad about that kind of logic, especially when he wished he’d never found out about this kind of thing either.

“Yeah, I get that but I know now.” He tilted his head. “How’d you find out?”

Kris turned to meet his gaze. “A demon possessed my mom’s brother. Killed my aunt and cousin, tried to kill me and Daniel, and before it did that, it went on a spree in the next town over. It got a hunter’s attention and he came after the demon.” Kris went on to explain how after an exorcism, if the demon had been injured in the person’s body, the injuries finally took effect once the demon was gone. “Because of that, my uncle didn’t make it. We couldn’t ignore it after that, not when we’d found out what was out there. So we learned more instead and became some of the people that hunters could go to if they needed a place or if they needed supplies or help with research.”

“Like Sam and Dean.”

“Yeah, like them. Their dad was a hunter too. That’s how we met. If there was a hunt in the area that wouldn’t take that long, they’d stay at our place.”

Adam let out a shaky breath and considered what Kris had told him so far. He already knew that this was the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. He could probably still walk away, only keep the knowledge of what he knew so far and just ignore the rest.

Except he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do that.

He stared at Kris. “I think it’s time you told me everything.”

Kris’s eyes widened and he gave Adam a small smile that was full of relief before he nodded. “Yeah, I think it is.”


End file.
